


On the Subject of Omegas and Ruling the Worlds

by Royce_Clayton



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dominance, He's 15 so..., Heat Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, More fun to come!, Non canon compliant, Omega Riku, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Taking kink suggestions!, Tiny hint of plot as a theme, Underage Sex, probably, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royce_Clayton/pseuds/Royce_Clayton
Summary: Ansem brings Riku to the Castle That Never Was with the express intention of leaving him in the care of Xemnas and the Organization.An Omega going into his first heat would just get in the way.So watch the sexual awakening of Riku as he sleeps and heats his way through the Organization!(Taking Kink Suggestions for future chapters!)





	On the Subject of Omegas and Ruling the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea as I was replaying 365/2. And then I had a rough night at work and needed to vent my frustration. So...porn! Yay!  
> Enjoy!

“I think he’ll do better here, it will keep him out from under foot.”

The young man stared up into the burning amber eyes of the Seeker of Darkness.

“It isn’t as though we’re a playground or a daycare,” the Nobody across the room from them groused. “We do have our own mission to fulfill.”

Brilliant blue eyes shifted, following the tennis match of conversation.

“I assure you, the boy will be no trouble. In fact,” and here Ansem chuckled with the staccato crackle of dry autumn leaves. “I am sure he will be quite the pacifying influence...if properly managed.”

Xemnas narrowed those honeyed eyes of his at his other half, knowing well enough just how much meaning the man put into everything he said. He gave it a long moment before leaning back in his seat and resting his cheek against his propped fist.

“Well then, I suppose my hands are tied.” The Nobody finally let his eyes fall on the silver haired boy, unable to entirely hide the reproach in his tone as he asked, “and does it talk, or have you handed me a doll?”

The teen, because despite what the two men called him he was  _ not _ a  _ child _ , stepped forward. “My name is Riku, not  _ boy. _ ”

“And just how old are you,  _ boy _ ?”

Riku clenched a fist at his side and felt the familiar weight of SoulEater fill the void. He pointed the keyblade at the man seated before him. “Old enough to kill you if I have to.”

The teen felt a swift change in the temperature of the room, a momentary flare of heat that he mentally shrugged off as his anger getting to him.

Xemnas, however, lifted his head and gave the boy a long once-over, before a wide predatory smirk grew. “Well now.”

“A sorely omitted member of your cadre, I believe,” Ansem shared a conspiratorial look.

The Nobody gave a small, hollow laugh. “You may very well be right.” The leader stood with all the grace of a king and looked into those bright young eyes, exulting when they tellingly dipped down and away from his gaze before the teen forcefully corrected them. “Put your toy away for now. I promise you will not be needing it quite this soon.”

Riku refused to comply immediately, sheer teenage stubbornness and a driving need to prove himself keeping SoulEater held just that moment longer for emphasis. But the darkness was so much heavier than it had once been, harder to wield...the keyblade disappeared and Riku rolled his shoulders, feeling the darkness skittering under his skin like jittery spiders. He felt uncomfortable, uneasy, and not because he was standing between two exceptionally powerful men.

Xemnas reached out a hand and grasped the boy’s shoulder, feeling the way the body trembled at even just his gloved touch, before herding him closer to fall into step beside him. “Now let’s see about making use of you, hm?”

*~*~*~*

Xemnas found the newcomer a room very near his own, sectioning him off from the rest of the organization just yet. Despite Riku’s sensitivity and responsiveness, the Nobody knew that he had time yet before the boy presented. Whether Riku himself was aware of the changes his body was gearing up for remained to be seen.

The young keyblade wielder was bleeding out darkness at a steady rate, losing much of his lended strength. Despite that, he was more than willing to throw himself into continuous battle with the Sorcerer nobodies Xemnas willed up for him. While Xemnas saw to the information collected and sent out orders to the others, his mind was ever connected to the creatures he conjured en masse. The boy was losing stamina each day, but that only seemed to make him push himself further and harder. His training sessions ended, more often than not, with the boy being carried back to his room by the minions, completely drained and unconscious. 

Today though.

Today Riku was struggling for a whole other reason. Xemnas felt, for once, a little bit less than empty as he doled out more than a week’s worth of work to each of his subordinates. Most seemed happy for a longer break away from the bland edifices of the Castle, and if he were being completely honest Xemnas would admit he was rather... _ lax _ in his instruction. A few were noticeably suspicious, and Vexen had more than made a case for staying in his lab undisturbed for once with all the others gone, but Xemnas found suitable work for all of them nonetheless.

The cloaked leader entered the expansive void of the training room, waving away the Sorcerers as they circled the hunched over teen. As they cleared, Xemnas could see the shaking that seemed to have taken over the young body. Harsh panting breaths filled the air now void of the whir of magic. But it was the heat, and the overwhelming wave of pheromones that filled Xemnas with an urge he hadn’t expected a Nobody to feel so clearly.

_ Want _ .

_ Need _ .

Mine.

The last Xemnas found to be negligible at least. As it should be.

The teen stirred, lifting his head, silver tresses cascading back out of his face to reveal those bright eyes swallowed up almost entirely by the dilation of his pupils. His skin shimmered with a fine sheen of sweat. He tried to focus on Xemnas for a moment before another shiver ran through him and he dropped his head back down with a breathy moan that turned into a growl of frustration.

“What...did you do...to me? This is your fault!”

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, then shrugged a bit and stepped forward, crouching down and catching Riku’s jaw. The teen bared his teeth, trying to glare up at the nobody but failing to keep any kind of eye contact.

“Don’t touch…” but even as he fought it, Riku found himself leaning into the older man’s hand.

“You will do as I say.” Xemnas rumbled, his voice a tad husky. No one could sit amongst the ocean of Omega pheromones and remain unaffected. “I will give you what you need.”

Riku raised a hand and attempted to shove the Nobody away but his movements were sluggish and weak. Xemnas simply captured the boy’s wrists in one of his own hands. He waited until the teen looked at him before lifting his free hand and using his teeth to peel away its glove. Once it was free, Xemnas laid that bare hand over Riku’s throat.

The moment their skin touched was like lighting a fuse, sparking off the teen’s heat properly with his first taste of Alpha. The moan that sang from his parted lips was the exact reason the older man had sent the other’s away. The leader let loose his own scent, the overwhelming need to mate, to rut, to  _ fuck _ pouring out of him. Riku whimpered and struggled, even as the heat finally bit down and held him.

“W...hy…?”

“You have Ansem to thank, or else you would be facing your first heat alone in the Darkness.” Xemnas leaned in close, nuzzling his cheek against the teen’s own before moving down to the column of his neck and biting, hard, hard enough to break the skin and make the quivering body in his grasp keen wantonly. The very sound made the nobody’s cock twitch. He let go of the delicate, abused skin and leaned back, rubbing his bare thumb over the mark already forming. “Good boy.”

“Need.” Riku managed speech, but only on a primal level. He found his head swimming, drowning and yet all the panic had fluttered away with the older man’s touch. He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, trying to hold back another one of those lewd sounds.

“Yes, I can tell,” Xemnas applauded himself for being able to keep a level tone with a dick hard enough to cut diamonds and an absolutely drenched omega in his hands. He let the boy go and stood himself up. “Come.”

The silver haired teen could only mewl at the loss of that touch, the fire in his body surging where Xemnas had banked the flames before. He rose up onto his knees but clamped his own hands down, sinking his nails into the skin of his arms to keep from reaching out to the man.

“Still some rebellion? Still a little Riku in there.” Xemnas gave the shivering Omega a particularly pitiless smile. “Good. Now. Move!”

Riku’s body was rocketing up immediately at the barked order before it was even completely out of the nobody’s mouth. He followed the pleased man through a dark corridor from the training room to a private chamber, dim, unfurnished, a blank slate of a room. Riku could feel the wetness between his thighs as he walked, which left him whimpering again. He was only a few steps into the room before Xemnas grabbed him by the throat and hurled him bodily onto the stiff bed.

“Who am I?” Amber eyes seemed to glow brighter in the shadow of the room.

The teen tried to sit himself up but an outspread hand sent a hundred invisible ones over him to hold him down. As weak and agitated as his body was, his mind was a miasma of conflict. He wanted to fight the magic off and obey it all at once.

“Focus.” And the tone was a whip crack across Riku’s mind and instincts. The nobody narrowed his eyes. “Who. Am. I?”

Riku grit his teeth against the word that ached to bubble up from his throat, that repeated itself over and over in the lines of code that were his thoughts.

Alpha.

_ Alpha. _

_ AlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlpha _

“Say it,” Xemnas snarled.

The teen shook harder, biting his tongue until his mouth filled with copper as he struggled to contain his base nature. To deny his true self.

Xemnas watched the boy’s struggle, waiting for the inevitable. Because it  _ was _ inevitable. He was impressed the boy was holding on to any of his sanity. THe nobody waved his hand, using his magic to strip the boy down to only his bare skin and the smell of his need, his slick, his heat set the older man’s teeth on edge. He wanted it, wanted that heat for himself.

The cool air of the room hit Riku’s skin like oil on a fire, making him arch and spread his legs invitingly even as his mind rejected the notion. He felt like his brain was bubbling over, and his cock throb, and all it took was that one nascent realization to distract his mind and let his body speak for him.

“ _ Alpha please! _ ”

Riku caught the largest grin from the end of the bed, where those amber eyes burned, and thought vaguely on the cheshire cat he’d met in wonderland...only more... _ feral _ .

The next moment Xemnas was on the bed over him, disrobed and biting at his neck again, sucking, licking at the expanse of skin that drove Riku wild. Everywhere that their naked flesh met left a solar flare, and the actual heat radiating off of the boy shocked the nobody. It was almost scorching, but still he stroked, teased, and scraped his nails against it, drinking in the myriad mewls, whines, moans, and whimpers his little omega let out.

Like a targeted spell his hands drifted down to the boy’s hole, where already he’d soaked the bedspread beneath him in his slick. So much so that two long tanned fingers slid in easily, gliding into the core of the teen and making him cry out in relief. Xemnas could only smirk against the deep mark that had already formed on the pale skin of hs omega’s throat.

It was like playing an instrument. 

A twist of a finger here--

“Unnngh” Riku shifted and shuttered.

A curl of a knuckle there--

“P-please,  _ need! _ ”

“What do you need?” The alpha purred, reveling in just how pliant the teen’s body had become as he ran his free hand up a pale inner thigh, rather enjoying the contrast of his dark skin against it.

“Ahhhnnn,” Riku shook harder, a lone trembling leaf against the gale force hurricane of arousal.

Xemnas knew himself to be a cruel man, and so he began to slide his fingers out despite how very much his own body wanted them deeper inside. “If you can’t tell me…”

“ _ No! _ ” The teen shot a hand down and gripped tightly around the Alpha’s wrist, while his knees snapped together, doing all he could to keep the other man inside of him. He raised lust drunk blue eyes up to meet amber, and Xemnas watched what little sense of self the boy had left fall away. “Alpha. Need my alpha.” Riku turned his head a bit, his lashes almost coyly fluttering. “Need my Alpha inside of me.”

For a moment, just a moment, the dynamic shifted, and Xemnas felt himself cowed by the impish omega at his fingertips. He could see how these creatures, these sensual gods and goddesses, could command respect and attention, and bring armies to their very knees with only a glance.

He had no heart, or this beguiling creature would surely have stolen it.

The nobody shook off the moment of awe for future rumination and instead slid a third finger into the slick heat that hugged them so well, which was met by the sweetest of whines in repayment. The omega’s knees unlocked and the older man barely had to press to have them splayed open in invitation for him again. The boy’s hand left as well, moving instead to his own aching, neglected length and shuddering as only a single stroke brought him to orgasm.

It wasn’t enough. It was not nearly enough, and the wild hunger that stared up at Xemnas on the other side only riled the alpha further. When he pulled his fingers away this time it was only to replace them quickly, but even still he had to offer up a hand to the Omega’s cheek in repayment. The stunning beast only leaned in and took two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking at them like a common whore.

Xemnas gave a growl of affected possession as he lined his leaking cock up with that clutching heat and slammed himself home in one go.

Riku wailed, a livewire snapping from satisfaction, relief, and overstimulation. Seed erupted from him again, painting their bellies between them, but neither even seemed to notice because Xemnas was already moving. He had to, his body unable to sit still in that perfect tight gripping heat while its owner responded so beautifully to every movement. He was already at a blistering pace, finding his mind shutting down in the presence of such feeling after so long a drought.

The teen reached up and locked his arms around the nobody’s neck with vice like strength, moaning and whimpering and crying out all directly from Xemnas’ ear to the cock throbbing inside of him, as though it needed the encouragement. He buried his face into the older man’s neck and shoulder, biting down with less force and more a need to grip any way that he could to leverage some kind of rock and rhythm in response. The air was littered with the sounds of their coupling, wet noises of skin meeting skin, harsh panting breathes for air from mouths already in use by other pertinent sounds and nonsense words. 

“More,” the boy happened upon the right one, feeling the way the older man’s body shuddered when he said it. “More, please, alpha, more, fill me, give me…”

Xemnas grabbed the teen’s hips in a bruising grip and lifted him up to find an angle that left Riku screaming as it allowed him to rake right across that dangerous little spot deep inside. He could feel his cock growing, his knot racing to plug up the hungry omega, but Xemnas shifted them further until he was sitting back and Riku was doing all the heavy lifting. The teen let go of the other’s neck and threw his head back in a howl of ecstasy, silver hair and beads of sweat flying as he started fucking himself on the leader’s cock for all it was worth, lifting himself high and throwing himself down on each and every thrust that after a few were dead centered right where he wanted them.

The nobody watched with rapt attention as the omega took what he wanted from him, working for his own pleasure by serving his alpha’s needs just as well. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the show Riku’s hole made as it devoured and released his cock over and over again. He watched as the base of him swelled, his knot starting to form, and the formerly virgin omega moaned loudly as the bulk of it caught at the rim with each pull back up.

“Yes, yes, please, need, please, fuck me, alphaaaaa” the boy’s mouth worked overtime as he started to break down and lose rhythm. Just as the omega’s thrusts started to shallow, Xemnas reared up and slammed the teen back into the bed and delivered the finishing series of rabbit-fast thrusts that sank his knot in deep and kept it there as the both of them came, high keening wails meeting deep guttural moans as the raging fire inside of him was put out by the thick seed Xemnas’ knot trapped inside. 

The low light of the room seemed to darken further as the young teen threw his head back while the nobody hunched forward, both quaking from the force of their climax. Xemnas could almost taste a memory of a past lover, something teased out of him by the pure flood of hormones and endorphins the prime fuck had drown him in.

Slowly the two came down, Xemnas far quicker than Riku. The nobody moved on autopilot while his brain was still rebooting, carefully shifting the both of them to lay in a far more comfortable spooning position away from the wet mess they’d made of the bedspread. It didn’t go unnoticed by the teen, who nuzzled back and up into the other’s chin like a cat.

“That--”

“I do not do sentiment.”

“But you--”

A snort of derision caused both to shiver as it moved them. “A habit from a past life.”

The two lay in silence for a moment, Riku’s thoughts racing as more and more of himself returned. The raging fire was down to a mere simmer, still sitting ever present in the back of his mind. And he knew what it meant, now. What it wanted.

“I never thought I would be an Omega,” Riku murmured mostly to himself.

“It suits you.” Xemnas stiffened when his own words caught up to him, but he refused to balk in front of the teen.

“I think so too, actually,” Riku smiled a little bit despite himself. “I...didn’t feel weak, like I always feared I would.”

“Omegas rule the worlds, doesn’t everyone know that?”

Riku could  _ hear _ the man’s eyes roll in his tone, and he found himself wanting to see the nobody’s face. “We didn’t...we aren’t…”

“Bonded, you mean?” Xemnas barked out a laugh. “One of the many side effects of having no heart. No ability to claim.”

Riku nodded a bit, relief cooling the panic that had edged into his veins at the thought. After a moment he dared to speak. “Would you have?”

“What?”

“Claimed me?”

The teen bit his lip, expecting anything from outright rejection to pure merciless mockery. But only silence stood between them.

“I told you I do not do sentiment.” After a moment the nobody amended. “You are a rare beauty when you’re being fucked, as beguiling a creature as any siren of myth and legend. You could well turn even a Nobody.”

The teen reached out and found the other man’s hand, taking it and lacing their fingers over his stomach.

“I don’t want to be attached.”

“Then don’t be.”

“I love Sora.”

“A slightly muted statement given your current position.”

“But...I was sent here to learn, wasn’t I?”

Xemnas gave another chuff. “You were sent here to be our undoing.”

Riku laughed, softly, and found himself smiling again in the gloom where no one could see. “I want to learn more about all of this.”

“Darkness help us all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo!
> 
> Okay so I-well, Riku-plans to give every Organization member a go. So if you have a suggestion for a kink or a particular thing for a particular character that you'd like to see let me know in the comments or hit me up on tumblr at
> 
>  
> 
> [RoyceClaton](http://royceclayton.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
